


At Last

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: Written back in 2013 before "I Do" aired. This was my then-interpretation of what might happen in the car. (car sex, reconciliation)





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in January of 2013, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

For weeks before the weeding Kurt’s dreams had been plagued with images of Blaine. The two of them hot and naked, bodies pressed as close as possible and hands constantly roaming, never resting on one expanse of skin for longer than a few moments. In the dreams they always moved fast, with fiery kisses and passion. The Kurt and Blaine in Kurt’s dreams were desperate for each other. They clung to bedposts or walls, wherever Kurt’s subconscious had placed them. There was never any words, only loud panting and strangled groans. 

That night at the wedding, when the finally reunite in the back of Kurt’s car, they couldn’t be farther from the desperation of Kurt’s sex dreams. 

Blaine is warm and pliant under Kurt in the back seat. They’ve only managed to unbutton the top few buttons of their shirts, and they don’t mind. It’s not about sex so much as it is about them and everything this means for them. 

They move slowly. Kurt’s hands are kneading at Blaine’s biceps, and Blaine’s foot is running up and down the back of Kurt’s calve slowly. Multiple I love you’s are whispered in low gravelly voices, but mostly the words are abandoned for slow and languid kisses as smooth and thick as melted caramel. 

Blaine’s eyes are closed, his mouth opened wide. Kurt drops his jaw open, his tongue slipping past his own lips and into Blaine’s mouth. Their tongues massage each other and the skin surrounding their lips becomes damp from the warm breath. The entire car has become humid and foggy. Were they not so distracted it would be uncomfortable the way all of their clothing sticks to their bodies. 

“I missed you so much.” Blaine manages to get out once their mouths separate Kurt has his lips and nose pressed against one side of Blaine’s face, panting hard. Their cocks slide together through their pants, and despite how slow they’ve been moving Kurt can feel his orgasm beginning to spark low in his core.

Blaine shifts his legs open wider. One foot is hooked around the headrest of one of the front seats, while the other leg is bent up and wrapped around Kurt’s waist. The position might be a little awkward visually, but Blaine’s natural flexibility makes it comfortable for him. It also provides a perfect amount of space for Kurt to fit into, rocking slowly down. 

Kurt has never been vocal during sex, not in the way Blaine usually is. But the low, quiet noises that Kurt makes against Blaine’s cheek are telling enough. 

“You’re close, baby.” Says Blaine, his hands tightening on Kurt’s waist. “Me too." 

Kurt nods, his forehead sliding against Blaine’s thanks to all of the sweat between them. "Keep going.”

They continue moving against one another, the rolling of their hips matching the slow music coming from the car’s stereo. The car is filled with broken whines and pleads of “Don’t stop, Kurt, please don’t stop.”

There’s a long moment, just as the song is coming to a close, where Kurt is sure he can feel the wound in his heart mending. Like the string that had always been connecting them finally straightening out and every knot becoming untied. They both gasp, and Kurt knows that Blaine feels it too. 

When they finally come it’s together. Their eyes are shut tight and they’re grasping each other as tightly as they can. Kurt collapses onto Blaine and tucks his face into Blaine’s neck, pressing kisses to the sweat-damp skin. “I love you I love you I love you.” he repeats until the words become incomprehensible and he’s too tired to say any more. 

They stay tangled together in the back of the car until their breathing slows and the energy returns to their limbs. When they’re sure that they can stand without tumbling over they climb awkwardly out of the car and into the front seat, trading starry-eyed glances and driving to the nearest hotel with smiles playing at their lips. The last of Kurt’s Etta James CD is the only sound filling the car.


End file.
